Pipetters having a manually or automatically driven piston are configured to aspirate and dispense small volumes of fluid with relatively high accuracy. Conventionally, a disposable tip is placed onto an aspirating end of the pipetter to reduce cross-contamination of sample, reagents, and so forth by replacing the tip after each use.
More recently, tips have been provided functionality. That is, some tips include filters or membranes to filter the aspirated fluid while it is dispensed. In still other tips, the walls lining a lumen within the tip are coated with one or more functional groups or are otherwise treated to segregate dispersants, solutes, particulates, and/or functionally-active molecules from the fluid. In any case, these functionalized tips provide functions in addition to the aspiration/dispensing function performed by conventional pipette tips.
However, some of these functional tips require specific storage conditions in order to maintain the intended functionality. For instance, some functional tips may require dry atmosphere or specified percentage humidity. Other functional tips may require a solvent bath to maintain functionality or even a water bath to maintain a minimum humidity, particularly while the tips are stored within the drying environment of a refrigerator.
Additionally, the functional pipettes may require special handling to reduce contact or close proximity with other pipettes or that contain fragile elements therein (such as a ceramic filter or magnetic particles specifically arranged for an intended purpose) that may break or become dislodged at impact if dropped or if jarred by an adjacent pipette tip or tray.
As a result, there remains a need for devices to ensure the safe transport of functional pipette tips. The device should promote ease of use by providing access to the pipette tips while protecting the functionality of the tips during storage and/or shipment.